


Nights Away

by amuk



Series: Battlefield [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Separations, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, Sasuke dreams of Sakura sometimes. Just glimpses, of red lipstick and golden earrings, a curl of pink brushing his jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Away

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Prompt: Day 28 // Lust/Longing

At night, Sasuke dreams of Sakura sometimes. Just glimpses, of red lipstick and golden earrings, a curl of pink brushing his jaw. Her voice, low in his ear, the steady thump of her heart, the bright yellow umbrella that hangs beside her front door.

 

There are darker dreams sometimes, her hair mingled with short, yellow spikes, a regretful smile on her face. Waiting is never easy, when the months stretch between each visit and all she has to go on are promises that were made years ago. She should want to leave, want to say goodbye and start anew.

 

She should, but he won't make it an easy decision. Sasuke is many things but he has never been selfless. He replies to her letters, answers her calls, and when she greets him with open arms, he takes it as a victory.  Against time or himself, he isn’t sure.

 

There is no mail for him this week, no postcards with _dear john_ written carefully on them. He doesn't know whether to smile or frown.


End file.
